


Accidentally?

by FriedCactus (MissCactus)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: ALternate Universe - Businessmen, Aged-Up Character(s), Author : SharkGirl, Awkwardness, CEO!Akashi, Drunk Texting, Hangover, M/M, Mentions of Male Genitalia, Salaryman!Furihata, Second-Hand Embarrassment
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 06:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/FriedCactus
Summary: Furihata voulait se terrer dans un trou et y mourir. Non, encore mieux, voir le sol s'ouvrir sous ses pieds et l'engloutir jusqu'en enfer. N'importe quoi serait mieux que ce qui l'attendait.





	Accidentally?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Accidentally?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603083) by [SharkGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl). 

Furihata voulait se terrer dans un trou et y mourir. Non, encore mieux, voir le sol s'ouvrir sous ses pieds et l'engloutir jusqu'en enfer. N'importe quoi serait mieux que ce qui l'attendait.

Il était assis à son bureau, s'occupant de ses affaires, lorsqu'un collègue s'était approché pour lui dire que le chef voulait le voir. Le chef ! Le PDG de Akashi Corporation qui, hier à peine, avait félicité Furihata pour son travail de qualité.

On pourrait se demander en quoi c'était une mauvaise chose.

Après qu'Akashi Seijuurou (dans toute sa gloire) soit descendu de vingt étages pour arriver jusqu'à Furihata pour le remercier personnellement pour avoir contribué à leur dernière acquisition, le brun n'avait pas seulement échoué à accepter le compliment comme une personne normale. Non. Il avait aussi bégayé comme un imbécile, renversé son café sur les chaussures probablement hors de prix du PDG et lui avait presque fendu le crâne en essayant de s'incliner pour s'excuser.

Dans l'ensemble, il se faisait honte à lui-même.

Alors pourquoi Akashi l'appelait-il dans son bureau à cet instant ? Il ne savait pas vraiment. Peut-être pour lui parler de son horrible comportement de la veille ? Ou, Furihata déglutit en se rendant compte du scénario le plus probable, Akashi avait prévu de le virer.

Au moins il le ferait là où personne n'en serait témoin. Un acte de bonté que Furihata ne méritait pas après l'avoir humilié publiquement moins de vingt-quatre heures plus tôt.

Avec un long soupir, le brun appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur et attendit qu'il arrive. Il entendit un _ding_ mais il ne venait pas des portes devant lui. Il venait de l'intérieur de sa veste. Une seconde plus tard, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et il entra à l'intérieur, attrapant son téléphone en même temps.

Il le sortit et vit qu'il avait reçut un message de Takao Kazunari, un ami de la fac.

_'Désolé pour hier soir, Furi ! J'espère que le taxi t'a bien ramené chez toi. On resort quand tu veux !_

Furihata se passa la main sur le visage et grogna. Il sentait encore les effets des tentatives de réconfort de son ami. Takao avait insisté pour qu'ils sortent pour oublier l'humiliation qu'il avait subie et avait fini par le rendre complètement soûl.

Il pouvait encore sentir sa migraine et il se frotta les yeux avec son index et son pouce. Il reçut une nouvelle notification qu'il regarda aussitôt. C'était encore Takao.

_'Tu as fini par envoyer la photo ? Shin-chan dit qu'il ne l'a jamais reçue.'_

Une photo ? De quelle photo parlait-il ?

Il se souvenait vaguement de Takao lui disant en plaisantant qu'il devrait envoyer une 'dick pic' à son copain pour le faire réagir. Évidemment, dans sa confusion, Furihata avait pris une photo de son propre pénis plutôt que celui de Takao.

« Oh mon Dieu. » Gémit-il. Il espérait sincèrement qu'il n'avait pas envoyé une photo de ses bijoux de famille au petit-ami de son ami. Peu importe à quel point Takao trouverait ça 'hilarant'.

Il sortit de la conversation avec Takao et vit qu'il avait effectivement envoyé une pièce jointe dans une autre conversation. Il se pencha en avant et se cogna la tête contre les portes de l'ascenseur qui était toujours en marche vers les étages supérieurs.

Furihata ouvrit le message et, en effet, elle était là : la photo de son attirail.

Charmant.

Mais une seconde. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Le numéro à qui il avait envoyé la photo n'était pas celui de Midorima. Il avait enregistré son numéro. Celui-ci était complètement nouveau.

Il sentit la panique se répandre en lui comme de l'eau glacée dans ses veines. Qui avait reçu cette photo flou et mal éclairée ?

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et il se mit à marcher, les jambes engourdies. Il fixa le numéro, essayant de se souvenir d'où il l'avait vu. Appartenait-il à quelqu'un qu'il avait rencontré au bar ? L'avait-il vu sur une publicité ? Ou peut-être provenait-il de la compagnie de taxi qui l'avait ramené chez lui ?

Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il atteignit la porte noire en acajou, le bois vernis brillant sous la lumière. Son regard se posa sur les lettres dorées qui étaient gravées sur la vitre : 'Akashi Seijuurou, PDG'.

Puis tout lui revint. La raison pour laquelle le numéro lui semblait si familier. Il se remémora la veille.

_« Vous nous avez vraiment aidés, Furihata-kun. » Dit Akashi en lui tendant sa carte. « Laissez-moi savoir quand vous serez libre, j'aimerais beaucoup avoir votre avis sur nos futurs projets. »_

Furihata revint à lui et son corps tout entier se mit à trembler. Le numéro venait de la carte d'Akashi. Il avait envoyé une photo de ses parties à son chef. Son chef !

Il devait partir. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire face maintenant. Il fit volte-face, prêt à se précipiter jusqu'à l'ascenseur, lorsqu'une porte s'ouvrit. Une femme plus âgée sortit la tête, regardant aux alentours avant de le voir.

« Ah, vous devez être Furihata-kun ! » Le salua-t-elle. « Akashi-san vous attend. » Elle sortit et s'assit derrière un bureau juste à côté de la porte, bureau que Furihata n'avait même pas remarqué à son arrivée. « Allez-y. » Sourit-elle. « Vous ne devriez pas le faire attendre. » Puis elle lui fit un clin d'oeil.

Furihata voulait mourir. Il pria silencieusement que quelque chose, n'importe quoi, le sauve de son destin. Mais aucun sauveur ne vint et il entra dans le bureau, la lourde porte se refermant derrière lui. Il déglutit, les yeux au sol.

« Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous. »

Il releva sa tête en vitesse, s'attendant à voir Akashi se retourner dans son siège en caressant un chat comme un méchant dans James Bond. Mais à la place, il découvrit l'autre homme en dehors de sa chaise, une hanche contre son bureau sur lequel il s'appuyait. Il tenait deux verres à vin dans une main et une bouteille de quelque chose qui semblait extrêmement cher dans l'autre.

« Furihata... Kouki, c'est ça ? » Demanda-t-il, ses yeux pourpres ne quittant pas les siens. « Asseyez-vous. »

Cette fois-ci, Furihata lui obéit.

« Savez-vous pourquoi je vous ai appelé ? » Il posa un verre devant Furihata et commença à se servir, un sourire aux lèvres.

Furihata pensa à un million d'excuses mais tout ce qu'il put dire fut : « Parce que je vous ai envoyé une photo de mon pénis par accident ? »

Akashi se figea alors qu'il remplissait encore le verre et tourna sa tête, clignant des yeux lentement en le regardant. « … par accident ? »

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr : miss-cactus
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
